Analytic studies to determine risk factors for vascular dementia (VAD) and Alzheimer's disease (AD) are planned or being conducted. International studies on the prevalence and incidence of dementia and Parkinson's disease are planned in Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, and Panama Risk factors associated with local conditions will be determined.